Something More
by little town street
Summary: Summary: Elena and Stefan are married, but Elena wants a baby, can something or someone make her wish come true? AU. Stefan/Elena, Caroline/Tyler, Jeremy/Bonnie, Damon/Rose and Alaric/Jenna.
1. Chapter 1

Something More: Chapter One

Summary: Elena and Stefan are married, but Elena wants a baby, can something or someone make her wish come true? AU.

Elena POV:

I called over Caroline and Bonnie for a girls night because we were way over due for one and Stefan was out for the night. And also I wanted to tell Bonnie and Caroline that I wanted to have a baby with Stefan because I think us having a baby will make our lives complete and also I don't want to adopt a baby because I want this baby that we might be able to have to be mine and Stefan's.

"Hey guys" I said when Bonnie and Caroline was at the front door. They walked into the house.

"So did you bring the junk food and what movies did you bring?" I asked them.

"We brought '500 Days of Summer', 'The Notebook' and 'Clueless' and we did bring the junk food" Caroline told me.

"Do you have the wine?" Bonnie asked

"Yep just restocked today" I told them.

I needed to get this baby thing off my chest. "Ok guys I have to tell you something really important" I told them.

"What is it" Bonnie asked

"Well recently I decided that I really wanted to have a baby with Stefan" I told them.

"Have you talked to Stefan about this and aren't you forgetting one important detail, your husband is a vampire and can't procreate" Caroline told me.

"Yes Caroline I know and no I haven't talked to Stefan about this yet, but I will soon" I told them.

After we talked about the possibility about me getting pregnant we started to watch 'The Notebook'. I had about 6 glasses of wine by the time that we almost finished watching the third movie and I was totally drunk.

Bonnie and Caroline were also drunk but not as bad as me. Stefan came home just as the credits from 'Clueless' were rolling.

"Hey baby" I told Stefan when he came into living room, my words were slurred.

"How many drinks have she had tonight" Stefan asked Caroline.

"She had about 6 glasses of wine" Caroline told Stefan.

"Well you two can crash in one of the guest bedrooms if you want" Stefan told Caroline and Bonnie.

"Come on 'Lena I have to get you to bed" Stefan told me as he picked me up and took me up to our room.

He put me on the bed and went to the bathroom, I got off the bed and took off my clothes and got back on the bed. Stefan came out of the bathroom and came and sat next to me on the bed. I started to kiss him passionately but he stopped me.

"Elena no, not now" he told me. I started to pout.

"But you know when I have heaps of wine it usually means that I want to sleep with you and you should know that by now" I told him.

"I know that baby but you need your sleep, remember we have to babysit tomorrow so we have to get to sleep" Stefan said.

"Ok" I said, my plan didn't work tonight, but I'll try again tomorrow night.

The next morning I got woken up by Stefan kissing me. "Morning baby" he told me

"How many drinks did I have last night" I asked my eyes still closed.

"Caroline said to me that you had about 6 drinks" he told me.

I rolled on top of him and started to kiss him and my head started throbbing.

"Can you please get me some pain killers, my head is killing me" I asked him.

"Yeah I will get you some now" he told me. I rolled off him and he went downstairs. He came back with 2 pain killers and some water.

"Thanks" I told him and I took the pain killers.

"I'm going to go make some breakfast" Stefan told me.

Bonnie came into the room and shut the door. "So I was looking through one of the grimores and I found that if you have sex with Stefan on a full moon, you might be able to get pregnant and I have to do a spell" Bonnie told me.

"Bonnie that's great, but I have to tell Stefan about this" I told her hugging her.

"And when is the next full moon" I asked her.

"Um I think it's tonight" she told me.

"Well that's great, I get to get drunk again and Stefan does too" I told Bonnie.

After that we both went downstairs to the kitchen. "So I though that Maddy was going to be here now" I told Stefan.

"No Rick called me and said that we didn't have to look after her today" Stefan said.

"Ok well I'm going to go now" Bonnie said.

"Ok bye" I told her "So you want some breakfast now" Stefan asked me.

I just nodded and sat down at the kitchen bench and he handed me my breakfast and I started to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will actually finish this story and also can I have a couple reviews before I post chapter 2 because I have finished writing chapter 2 and starting chapter 3.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I would like 5 reviews for each chapter but I don't care if I get less reviews but I want 1 before I post a new chapter.**

* * *

><p>Something More: Chapter Two<p>

Elena POV:

After I had my breakfast Caroline came downstairs.

"Hey, morning guys and can have some toast before I leave"Caroline asked.

"Yeah sure" Stefan said. Caroline and I went into the lounge room "So can you two babysit tonight or not?" Caroline asked.

"No we can't actually, we have plans" I said to her.

"Is it to do with the conversation that we had last night" she asked.

"Yes and I had a conversation with Bonnie this morning about what I had to do" I told her.

Stefan came into the lounge room with Caroline's breakfast. "Thanks" Caroline said.

Stefan came and sat on the couch next to me.

After Caroline left we were lying on the couch.

"So what are we doing today and do we have babysit Lizzy tonight" Stefan asked.

"No I told Caroline that we had plans tonight" I told him.

"I didn't know that we had plans tonight and I still don't know what we're doing today" Stefan said.

My phone started to ring, it was work. "I though that I had the day off" I groaned. My boss wanted me to come into work for the day.

"Well there goes what we were going to do today" I told Stefan.

"Well ok, I'll go hunting then and I promise I'll be back before night fall" Stefan said as I was walking out the door

. He kissed me, went out the door and hoped in my car to go to work.

When I was at work I got a call from Bonnie "Hey Bonnie what's up" I asked.

"Well I just rang to tell you that I did the spell so your good to go and have you told Stefan about this yet" Bonnie asked.

"No not yet, I got called into work for some reason" I told.

We both hanged up after that. When I got home I saw that Stefan was drinking whisky.

"Baby how was work" he asked me.

"It was fine and give me your drink" I told him. He gave it to me and I quickly finished it.

"Do we have any more" I asked him.

"Yeah we have heaps in the fridge" he told me.

I went to the fridge and took a bottle, opened it and started to drink from it and went back into the lounge room.

"Honey why are trying to drink a whole bottle, you don't want a repeat of last night do you?"Stefan asked.

"Well no I don't but last night I talked to Bonnie and Caroline and I told them that I wanted a baby with you and Bonnie told me that she found a spell, but for that spell to work we have a to have sex on a full moon" I told him.

"And tonight's a full moon" he quickly caught on.

"But why did you want to get drunk" he asked me.

Did I really have to tell him the answer, but I did anyway. "I like being drunk when we sleep together" I told him.

"Well..." his mouth was suddenly crushing mine "Wait isn't Damon and Rose coming over tonight seeing that it's a full moon" I asked him"

"No they're not" Stefan told me.

He picked me up and with his vampire speed he went upstairs and in our room the clothes started to come off and we kept going till about midnight.

The next morning I woke up to a empty bed. I put on my robe and headed downstairs and went into the kitchen to see Stefan making breakfast.

"Morning baby, I really loved last night" I told him kissing him.

When I broke the kiss, his lips suddenly crushed mine and he kept kissing me.

"Ok I have to get ready for work, or I'll be late" I told him.

"Just 5 minutes" he told me and I quickly gave in and he picked me up and we went to the couch for our 5 minutes of fun.

We were interrupted by Damon and Rose.

"Why is it every time that we come here you two are doing something gross" Damon groaned.

"Well I'm just going to have a shower and get ready for work" I said as I was getting off the couch.

Stefan POV:

Elena went upstairs to have a shower, while I was in the living room talking to Damon and Rose "Elena might be pregnant" I told them both.

"What,how can she be pregnant you know that vampire's can't procreate and has Elena cheated on you" Rose asked.

"Well Bonnie found a spell and for that spell to work me and Elena had to have sex on a full moon and last night being the full moon we tried the spell, and hell no Elena hasn't cheated on me" I told them as Elena was coming down the stairs.

"Ok I'm going to work now, I'll see you later" she told me kissing me "Ok have a good day" I told her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I go back to school on Tuesday, so I will try and finish writing chapter 3 before then.<strong>

**Remember Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews.**

* * *

><p>Something More: Chapter Three<p>

Three weeks later.

Elena POV:

I woke up in Stefan's arms and I felt my food wanting to come back up. I quickly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom,Stefan came behind me.

"Are you ok" Stefan asked me.

"I don't think so, I'm just going back to bed" I told him.

"I'll just go make you breakfast, ok" Stefan said.

"Ok" I replied to him. When Stefan left the room, I called Bonnie, she picked up after a few rings.

"Hey Elena, what's up" she asked me.

"I think I might be pregnant" I told her. "Are you sure Elena" she asked me.

"Well I haven't taken a pregnancy test yet, but my period's late and I woke up this morning with morning sickness" I told her.

"Do you want me to come over later" she asked.

"Yeah and get me a pregnancy test and come over after Stefan leaves for work" I told her.

About 10 minutes after I hung up the phone after talking to Bonnie, Stefan came with my breakfast "Thanks baby" I told him.

"Are you going to work today" he asked.

"No I'm not, because I still don't feel well" I told him.

"Well I'm just going to have a shower, would you like to join me" Stefan asked.

As much as I wanted, I said no.

He left for work about half an hour after he had a shower and Bonnie came over.

"Elena" I heard Bonnie call my name.

"In my room" I shouted.

"Hey so I brought the pregnancy tests" Bonnie told me.

I went into the bathroom and took the first test, waited 2 minutes and the test came out positive. I took another one just to be sure, that test was also positive. I came out of the bathroom and I started to cry.

"So what's the verdict" Bonnie asked.

"I'm pregnant" I told her.

She came over to the bathroom door where I was still standing and hugged me.

"Do you want to go to the doctor" she asked

"Yeah, I still want to the doctor, I want to go now" I told Bonnie.

"Ok, I'll drive" Bonnie told me.

When we got to the doctor, we waited for about half an hour till the doctor called my name.

"Hi Elena, now what's the problem" Dr Cassidy asked.

"Well I missed my period this month and this morning I woke up and I felt sick" I told her.

"Ok just take this and I will get your results afterwards" she told me as she handed me a pregnancy test.

I went into and took the third pregnancy test for today. I came back after a few minutes. The doctor went to get the results and she came back with the news.

"Congrats Elena, your pregnant and come back in about 3 months" Dr Cassidy told me.

"Thank you" I told her as I left the room. I walked out and Bonnie followed.

"So what's the verdict, are you really pregnant" Bonnie asked me.

"Yep I'm pregnant and I feel like getting lunch and do some shopping" I told Bonnie.

When Bonnie dropped me home, Stefan was home from work.

"Hey, I thought you were going to stay home all day" he told me.

"Well Bonnie came over and we went out and also I went to the doctor I told him.

"Why did you go to the doctor" Stefan asked me.

"Well after you left, Bonnie came over and I took 2 pregnancy tests and they were both positive so we went to the doctor and they told me that I was pregnant" I told him.

He smiled and picked me up and started kissing me.

I heard the door bell ring "Ugh, always have to interrupt" I said.

I got off Stefan and went to answer the door. Jenna came in with Maddy,I totally forgot that we had to babysit tonight.

"Hey so how was your day" Jenna asked me.

"Yeah it was good" I told her.

"Oh and can you keep Maddy over night" Jenna asked.

"Yeah that will be fine" I said.

"So what do you want for dinner"Stefan asked kissing my neck.

"Well I feel like Chinese and you know what happens to me when you start kissing my neck" I told him.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm a bit cranky that we can't celebrate tonight" Stefan told me.

"We'll do it tomorrow" I told him.

"So when are we going to tell everyone else that your pregnant" Stefan asked me.

"When I start showing" I told him.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up with morning sickness again and I went to the bathroom.<p>

Neither me or Stefan heard Maddy come into our room "Are you ok Elena" Maddy asked.

"Yes honey I'm fine, must be the Chinese food from last night" I told her.

"And please don't tell your mommy that Elena was sick" Stefan added

"Why" Maddy asked.

"Because me being sick isn't something that your mommy needs to know" I told Maddy.

* * *

><p>When Jenna came to pick up Maddy she blurted out "Mommy Elena was sick this morning"<p>

"Why was she sick" Jenna asked.

"Jenna why don't you come sit down and we will explain it" Stefan said.

Jenna came to sit down on the couch while me and Stefan were sitting on the love seat

"Ok Jenna I know that you won't believe this but I'm pregnant" I told her.

"Elena how can you be pregnant, I mean you didn't cheat on Stefan did you"

"No Jenna, long story short I asked Bonnie if she could help us out and she did" I told her.

"Elena I am so happy for you two" she said as she came to hug me.

* * *

><p>That night we locked all the doors and shut all the curtains and turned off the lights.<p>

"I hope we don't interrupted" I said.

"We won't" Stefan said and I giggled.

He made love to me so gently, like it was our first time again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in a bit, been busy with school, and also will most likely update on a Wednesday and on the weekends :). Read and Review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is the new chapter and I want 5 reviews before I post again and also I'm starting a new story, so look out for that soon. I don't own TVD.**

* * *

><p>Something More: Chapter Four<p>

Elena POV:

The next morning when I woke up Stefan was smiling at me

"Morning baby" Stefan said kissing my head.

"Morning to you too" I said.

He started to kiss me "Why don't we continue this in the shower" I asked him.

He picked me up and took me into the bathroom and put me down on the counter and started to run a bath, knowing that I loved having baths more then showers. We both took off our clothes and hoped in the bath and relaxed.

"So what do you want this little one to be" Stefan asked putting his hands on my stomach.

"Well I really want it to be a girl" I told him.

"I do too" He told me.

For about an hour we stayed in the bath, Stefan giving me kisses and he turned me on so much that we ended up having sex in the bath, I love it when we do that because sometimes we end up just having sex all day, which I love.

* * *

><p>I went downstairs, still hadn't gotten my clothes on and a towel wrapped around me and I walked into the kitchen and saw Lexi sitting at the island.<p>

"Lexi hi I didn't know you were coming" I told her

"Yeah I decided to come and visit" she told me.

Stefan came downstairs and stood next to me.

"Hey Lex, I didn't hear you come in"

"Yeah I didn't know what you two were doing so I just stayed quiet" she told us.

"So that means you didn't hear us" I asked.

"Well I did and I just didn't want to disturb you guys" Lexi told us both and she went up the stairs to one of the guest bedrooms.

"So what do you want to do today" Stefan asked.

"Well I want to finish what we started at the lake house" I told him.

"Ok well you go get dressed and I will be at the lake house waiting for you" Stefan told me.

I went into our room and got dress into something that would make Stefan's jaw drop. I quickly left to go to the lake house.

I got to the lake house and went into my room and saw Stefan lying on the bed. I took off my coat, he looked up and his jaw dropped "Well don't you look very hot" he told me as he came over to me and I giggled when he kissed me.

He lead me to the bed and he took off my dress while I took off his jeans and shirt and we continued our making out for hours.

"You know once you start showing we can't have these moments" Stefan told me.

"So we have to make it last" I told him getting up and getting dressed and I went outside to the dock, then memories of me being out here when I was 17 hit me.

"Thinking about the future again" Stefan asked coming towards me.

"Yeah after I had an amazing time with you today, I think I want to become a vampire after this baby is born" I told him.

"You told me that you didn't want to become a vampire" he told me.

"Well I'm having a child with you and I wanted to start a family, plus I want to be with you forever" I told him.

"Ok I will turn you after the baby is born and do you want to stay here tonight or go back home" Stefan asked me.

"Let's go back home" I told him and got our things and headed home.

When we got home Lexi had given us drinks "So I know how much you two worked today, so I poured you some drinks to help you guys have some more fun" she told us.

I gave my drink to Stefan for him to drink.

"Elena are you ok, you usually get drunk and then try and get Stefan to sleep with you" Lexi told us.

"How do you know that and I just want to drink tonight" I told Lexi.

"I have my ways and are you pregnant" Lexi asked.

"Yes I'm pregnant" I told her.

"Wait how, you know that vampires can't procreate and I know that you never would of cheated on Stefan " Lexi said.

"Well I asked Bonnie for a spell that would help me get pregnant and the spell worked" I told her.

"Well that's great you guys" Lexi said as she came to hug us both.

"Well I'm going to bed now" I told them.

"I'll come up soon babe" Stefan told me.

Stefan POV:

"So how far along is Elena" Lexi asked after Elena was out of sight.

"She's about a month and if you see Caroline and Tyler please don't tell them because we haven't seen them for a bit and we want to tell them about it" I told her.

"Fine, and does everyone else know except them" Lexi asked.

"Yeah everyone else knows and I'm going to bed" I told her.

"Ok night" she said.

When I got to our room, I saw Elena in one of my shirts lying on the bed.

"Hey so were you waiting for me" I asked.

"Yeah I feel like talking about baby names tonight" she told me.

"Well what names were you thinking of" I asked her.

"Well for a girl I really want Lilly but I haven't figured out a boy's name yet" she told me.

"How about Daniel" I asked her.

"That's a good name" she told me kissing me lightly on the lips.

"So if we have a girl, we will name her Lilly and if we have a boy we'll name him Daniel" I asked.

"That's good enough for me" Elena said as she put her head on my chest soon going into a peaceful sleep and I quickly went to sleep after Elena did.

* * *

><p><strong>Will update as soon as I can :). Read and Review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you for the reviews and also I don't own TVD. **

* * *

><p>Something More: Chapter Five<p>

Elena POV:

I was now 3 months pregnant and just starting to show, Caroline and Tyler still didn't know that I was pregnant because they decided to go away for a few months and couldn't reach them.

My head was Stefan's chest when I woke up, I got off the bed and into the bathroom feeling the morning sickness coming on. Stefan was still sleeping when I went out of the bathroom so I went downstairs to make some breakfast and Stefan came downstairs soon after I started making breakfast.

"Morning baby" Stefan said as he kissed my cheek.

"Morning to you to" I told him a sexy tone.

"Let me finish making breakfast and you can go lie on the couch" he told me.

"Ok" I told him kissing him.

I went to go lie on the couch and my phone that was on the coffee table started to ring, I looked at the caller ID it was Caroline.

"Hey Caroline, how are you" I asked.

"Yeah good coming home in 5 months, work extended the time I had to spend here" she told me.

"Well remember to call all the time so I know that your still alive" I told her.

"Yeah I will, just been busy" Caroline told me

"Ok bye then" I told her and we both hanged up.

Stefan came in with my breakfast "So do you have to go to work today" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, but I only need to go for a couple of hours and this afternoon I've got to go to the doctors for the first scan" I told him.

"Ok well I have to go to work soon, so we can't have our shower together" He told me.

I started to pout, I hated it when we didn't have our shower.

"Fine if we can't have our shower can't we make out for 5 minutes please" I asked with puppy dog eyes, he couldn't refuse my offer when I used puppy dog eyes.

"Mhmm" he responded. Within in seconds Stefan was on top of me and he pulled off my shirt and I pulled off his "I love having a make out session in the morning" I whispered in his ear.

"Well we might have more of these make out sessions" Stefan said getting off me.

"Stefan" I whined

"Sorry baby, but I have to go to work soon but I promise we'll finish this tonight" Stefan said.

I finished my breakfast and I went back to bed and waited for Stefan to finish in the shower, my breakfast started to come up so I quickly went into the bathroom and Stefan was getting dressed.

I quickly finished knowing that the worse was over. I went to the sink to brush my teeth.

"Ok I gotta go so I can get home early, and what time is your appointment today" Stefan asked.

"It's at 4" I told him "I'll see you later" Stefan said coming up behind me kissing my cheek.

"See you later then" I said.

I went back to bed because my back was starting to hurt a little.

About half an hour later Bonnie walked into the room "Hey 'Lena how have you been" she asked.

"I've been good and why didn't you knock, me and Stefan could of been doing something" I told her.

"So do you have your appointment today" Bonnie asked. "Yep it's a 4" I told her "Are you going to find out the sex of the baby" Bonnie asked.

"Well I want to but I'm not sure if Stefan wants to" I told her.

"I'm sure he does" Bonnie said.

"Well I have to go to work now" Bonnie said.

"Ok bye" I told her.

I got off the bed, straighten got dressed and I went to work.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Stefan and I were at the doctors for my first scan of the baby.<p>

"So would you like to know the sex of the baby" Dr Cassidy asked.

"We would love too" Stefan said giving me a loving glance.

She moved some dials on the sonogram machine

"Congrats guys, you're having a girl" she said.

We both had wide smiles on our faces.

I quickly got dressed and we left the doctors.

When we got home we got to our room and the clothes started to come off.

"I love that we're having a girl" I said.

"Mhmm, I love that we're having a girl too" Stefan said.

We finished what started in the morning.

"We have to stop having sex till I can resume all normal actives" I said to Stefan.

"But baby, you know that will kill me and what about just then" Stefan asked.

"Well now that I'm showing, I just don't want to hurt the baby" I told him.

"That's a good reason not to have sex for more than 6 months" Stefan said.

"Yeah" I said snuggling into Stefan's chest and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up and Stefan wasn't in bed but there was a note on his pillow, the note said 'Gone hunting, be back by 8'.<p>

I looked at the clock and it was 8.30 so I went downstairs to see if he was cooking breakfast, but he wasn't so I decided to ring his phone,it rang but he didn't pick up, he always picked up his phone when I rang, my phone started to ring I looked at the caller ID it was Rose and I quickly picked up.

"Rose what's the matter" I asked.

"Elena, I've been trying to call for at lease half an hour. Damon and I are out in the woods and Stefan is lying on the floor not moving"

"Oh My God,I'll be right there" I said.

"And also do you have any blood bags at your place" Rose asked.

"Yeah we do I think, how many do you think he needs " I asked.

"Well he's hardly alive so he would need a lot of human blood" Rose told me and I hung up my phone.

I quickly went down the basement and opened the freezer and grabbed a few handfuls of blood bags and put them in my bag.

When I found Rose in the woods she was sitting down right near Stefan and Damon was sitting on the top step of the tomb.I quickly got the blood bags out my bag, ripped off the top and started to feed Stefan the blood.

After a few blood bags, Stefan started to come around. "Hey baby" I said kissing him.

"Elena" he said.

"What happened" I asked.

"I was coming home and someone shot me and I went down" Stefan told me.

"We were walking through the woods and we saw Stefan lying on the ground, out cold so I called you" Rose said.

"Can you stand" I asked Stefan.

"Yeah, but I need Roses help because I don't want yo to hurt yourself" Stefan said.

* * *

><p>We got back to the boarding house and Rose helped me put Stefan upstairs.<p>

I went to lie on the bed next to Stefan.

"So what happened" I asked.

"I was almost finished hunting and then someone shot me" Stefan said.

"Did you see who shoot you" I asked.

"No I didn't, they left before I could see who attacked me" Stefan said.

* * *

><p>We had been lying on the bed for about 15 minutes, Rose and Damon had already left.<p>

"Stefan can you promise me something" I asked

"What is it baby" He asked.

"I want you to never leave me" I told him.

"Elena I will never leave you and this baby" Stefan told me and I smiled a wide smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I want about 5 reviews before I post again, most likely next weekend :). Read and Review :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: New Chapter, Read and Review. I don't own TVD.**

* * *

><p>Something More: Chapter Six<p>

Elena POV:

It was the next week and tomorrow was mine and Stefan's 4th wedding anniversary.

I knew that Stefan was planning something but I didn't know what he was planning.

I got dressed and I went downstairs and I saw Bonnie sitting on the couch

"Hey Bon what are you doing here" I asked.

"Well I just came over to see you" Bonnie told me.

"Well where is Stefan" I asked.

"I think he doing something for tomorrow" Bonnie told me.

"Has he told you what we are doing tomorrow" I asked her.

"Yes but he told me to keep it a secret but I know you will love it" Bonnie told me.

Stefan walked into the door. "Hey baby" he said coming and sitting next to me.

"Hi to you too" I told him.

"Ok well I'm going to go" Bonnie said.

"Ok bye" I told her

"So what are we doing tomorrow" I asked Stefan.

"I'm not telling you" he told me.

"Ok well I'm going to work" I told him getting off the couch.

"Don't I get a kiss" Stefan asked. "No" I told him but I knew he would kiss me.

I grabbed my bag and walked to the door and Stefan was at the door, I intercepted him at the door and he gave me a kiss.

"Ok I'll see you tonight" I told him getting in my car and driving off.

* * *

><p>When I got to work I had a lot to do and I needed to finish it by tonight otherwise my boss would be really mad at me.<p>

Time had gotten away from me because when Stefan called it was 9PM and I still had a lot of work to do.

"Hey baby, when are you coming home" Stefan asked.

"I don't know because I still have a lot of work to do and don't wait up for me" I told him.

About 15 minutes later Stefan came into my office.

"Hey what are you doing here" I asked.

"I'm here to help you with what you need to do so you won't pull an all-nighter and then sleep all day tomorrow and miss it"Stefan said.

"Well thank you, so you can you just finish that pile of work that I have to do" I said pointing to a pile of work that I still had to do.

"So are you almost finished with your pile of work" Stefan asked.

"Yeah I am and can you finish your pile quickly so we can go" I asked.

"I'm planning on getting this done so we can go" Stefan said.

I finished my pile and Stefan was almost finished his, but I fell asleep in my chair because I was so tired.

* * *

><p>The next morning Stefan woke me up by kissing me.<p>

"Hey baby, happy anniversary" he told me.

"You too" I told him.

"So do you need to go to work today" Stefan asked.

"No I don't, we got today's work done last night" I told him.

"Well that's great, because we are going to be busy today" Stefan said.

"So what exactly are we doing today" I asked.

"Well you can go have a shower and then we are going out till tomorrow" Stefan told me.

I couldn't wait for what Stefan had planned for today, so I quickly had a shower, I didn't have morning sickness today, that was a good thing.

I came out of the bathroom to see Stefan sitting on the bed.

"You ready to go" Stefan asked.

"Yeah we can go" I told him. We went to the car and started driving.

When we got onto the freeway I wanted to know where we were going

. "So where are we going" I asked.

"We are going to a nice place that I know that you will love" he told me.

When we got there it was a cottage in the woods.

"Stefan how did you find this place" I asked.

"Well I own it" he told me.

"Why haven't we been here before" I asked.

"I wanted to show it to you when the time was right and now, I think it's the right time" he told me.

We went inside and it looked beautiful with roses petals on the floor, he does this every anniversary and I never get tired of it.

Stefan lead me to the bed, knowing that he wanted to have sex, I quickly stopped him.

"No I told you no sex until the baby is born" I told him.

"But 'Lena its our anniversary, can't we just have sex and I promise I will be careful and not hurt the baby" Stefan told me and I gave in.

After we finished it was dark and we were sitting on the couch in front of the fire that was going.

Stefan got up and he came back with a jewelry box and sat back down on the couch. He handed it to me.

"Open it" He said.

I opened the box, it was a necklace and it had a small stone, the stone was lapis latzoulle. I looked closer and it was engraved with 'Stefan and Elena' I loved it.

"I love it, Stefan" I told him.

"I knew you would" he told me in a sexy voice.

He passionately kissed me,making me think about the night that he propose to me.

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

It was really late and I just got home from school, all the lights were off downstairs, this was weird because we only turned off the lights when we wanted privacy.

We had been dating for about 2 and a half years and he had been hinting at marriage about 3 months ago, and I was ready to spend the rest of my life with him.

"Stefan" I called I didn't get an answer which was weird because he was home and he always heard me, I put my bag on the table and went upstairs.

"Stefan" I called again, still no answer.

I went into our room and I when I walked into the room, candles were lit, the light was dimmed and Stefan was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Stefan what is this" I asked.

"Well you know that I want to spend forever with you and I know that you want to spend forever with me so I decided..." he stop talking, taking a small box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me" he asked taking a ring out of the box and I started to cry

"Yes" I said with tears on my face.

He put the ring on my finger and started to kiss me passionately, I lead him towards the bed and we fell on the bed still kissing and we made love till dawn.

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking about" Stefan asked pulling me out of my daydream.<p>

"The night we got engaged" I told him.

"That was a great night" Stefan said.

"Yeah it was" I replied.

I snuggled more into Stefan's and I slowly closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up wrapped in Stefan's arms.<p>

"Morning baby" Stefan told me.

"So when are we leaving" I asked him.

"Whenever you want" He told me.

"I don't want to leave yet" I told him kissing him.

We ended up making out for hours.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I haven't updated in ages, but I'm up to writing chapter 9. Remember to read and review.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I don't own TVD.**

* * *

><p>Something More: Chapter Seven<p>

Elena POV:

Today Caroline and Tyler were coming home and since I was 8 months I was showing and I know that they both want an explanation to how I got pregnant. Well Caroline would have some idea, but Tyler didn't.

I went to the bathroom because I felt the morning sickness coming up.

When I walked back into the bedroom Stefan was still sleeping so I decided to get back into bed and cuddle with Stefan till he woke up.

"Morning" Stefan said with his eyes still closed.

"Morning baby" I told him.

"We better get up, before Caroline and Tyler come" I told him about to get out of bed, but Stefan pulled my arm and started to kiss me.

"No let's wait till they get here" he told me, knowing that I would give in.

About half an hour later Caroline called out "Elena, Stefan you guys home"

"In our room" I called out.

She was now at the door "Are you guys decent" she asked.

Caroline knew to ask if it was ok to come in because a few years ago, Stefan and I were making love and she walked in on us and she still hasn't fully gotten over it yet.

"Yeah you can come in" I told her.

She came in the room and walked over to the bed and saw my belly "Oh My God, your pregnant, I though it would happen" she told us.

"Ok Stefan you can go make Elena breakfast while I talk to her" Caroline said.

"What do you want" Stefan asked getting up.

"I think I want toast" I told him.

"Ok, I'll be back soon" he told me.

"I need the details" Caroline told me.

"What details do you want" I asked.

"Well what are you having" Caroline asked.

"We're having a girl" I told her.

"Aww cute have you named her yet" Caroline asked.

"Yeah her name is going to be Lilly" I told Caroline.

At that moment Stefan walked into the room with my breakfast. "Thanks babe" I told him.

"Guys can you babysit Lizzy tonight or no" Caroline asked.

"Yeah we can babysit her tonight" Stefan said.

"Ok well I need to go" Caroline said.

"Bye than" I told her.

"I'm going to have a shower" Stefan told me.

I just nodded and lied back down in bed. Stefan's phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID, it was his work.

"Hello" I said.

"Elena can you tell Stefan that he has to come in to work for a really important meeting" his boss told me.

"Yeah I'll tell him" I said.

Stefan came out of the shower. "Your boss called, you gotta go to work for a really important meeting" I told him.

"But I though we were doing Lilly's room today" Stefan said.

"We can do it tomorrow" I told him.

"Ok well I'm off" Stefan told me and he left the room.

Soon after Stefan left,I deiced to have a nice long hot bubble bath because all my body was sore.

I had been in the bath for about half an hour when Stefan walked into the bathroom.

"Well that was quick" I told him.

"Yeah it was just a short meeting" he told me bending down and giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Would you like to join me" I asked.

"How about we go on a walk through the woods before Caroline or Tyler comes over with Lizzy" Stefan said.

"Ok help me out please" I asked in a sweet tone.

He help me out of the bath tub and I quickly got dressed in some sweats.

* * *

><p>We went out the door and we were quickly in the woods, my feet started to get really tired so Stefan picked me up bridal style and carried me to a new nice secluded spot he had found while hunting.<p>

"It's beautiful" I told him.

He put me down on the floor and I stood up.

He started to kiss me, and pulled me down to the ground and continued to kiss me.

It soon started to get heated with Stefan trying to take off my clothes but I quickly stopped him.

"Stefan I am not having sex with you in the woods, what if someone see's us and also I'm eight months pregnant" I told him.

"Oh come on 'Lena we've had sex in your car before when we were in the woods and no body saw us" Stefan said.

"That's because you earned to have car sex in the woods, you still haven't earned to have sex in the woods yet, but we can make out"I told him in a sexy voice.

"You will be punished for that after Lilly is born" Stefan growled at me playfully.

We resumed our make out session when a voice said.

"Ah the love birds are finding new places to make out, how wonderful" I knew that voice anywhere, it was Damon's.

We stopped kissing.

"Damon what are you doing here" Stefan asked.

"I just deiced to take a walk in the woods, when I heard you two talking, don't worried I won't talk about it" Damon said.

"Well can you please go" I asked.

"Yes I will go so you two love birds can get back to making out" Damon said.

Damon left in a blur and we quickly got back to making out, but Stefan picked me up and vampire sped back to the house and we ended up making out on the couch.

We stopped making out when Stefan heard a car pull up in the driveway and we put the TV on and Tyler came through the door with Lizzy.

"Hey guys, we just need you to look after her for a few hours and congrats guys that your having a baby, when are you due Elena" Tyler asked.

"I'm due in a few weeks" I told him.

"Ok well, I'm going now" Tyler told us.

"Ok see ya" Stefan said.

Lizzy was outside playing on the swings.

I went outside to the swings to watch her.

"Elena can you push me higher" Lizzy asked.

I sure can kiddo" I told her.

After I pushed Lizzy a few times Lilly started to kick like crazy.

"Stefan" I called. He was outside in a blur.

"What do you need" he asked.

"Lilly is kicking like crazy, so I'm going to go lie down, can you watch Lizzy" I asked.

He nodded and I went inside to go lie in bed.

When I walked into the lounge room Jenna was sitting on the couch.

"Jenna what are you doing here." I asked.

"I'm pregnant" she told me.

"That's awesome" I told her, hugging her.

Stefan and Lizzy came through the back door.

"Jenna congrats on getting pregnant again" Stefan told her.

My phone lit up with a message from Caroline it said: Can take Lizzy home now, Carol is there.

"Jenna can you take Lizzy home" I asked.

"Yeah that's fine, I just have to stop at Jeremy's on the way there" she told us.

She left with Lizzy and I started to get a horrible pain in my stomach.

"Stefan ring Bonnie and tell her to come over" I told him.

"I will baby, but you need to rest" he told me picking me up and taking me upstairs to our room.

Stefan rang Bonnie and she quickly came over.

"What's the matter" she asked us.

"Elena's got a terrible pain in her stomach" Stefan told her.

"Ok let me see" She said. She looked in her grimwore and found something.

"Ok I found something, the baby wants vampire blood" She told us.

Stefan bit into his wrist and put it in my mouth so I could drink it. I had gotten use to drinking his blood over the years. I started to gag a little, Stefan stopped feeding me his blood.

"Elena, you will be fine, because your due in a few weeks, the baby wants vampire blood on a daily bases till it's born" Bonnie told us.

"Ok" Stefan said and he came to lie next to me on the bed. I started to cry because I still had pain.

"Elena baby shh, shh" Stefan told me as he kissed my hair. I calmed down and went to sleep in Stefan's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would like 5 reviews before I post again and this story will have 3 more chapters, then I'm going to write a AHAU fic about Stelena :) Remember read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:I don't own TVD**

* * *

><p>Something More: Chapter Eight<p>

Elena POV:

It was now a week till my due date and someone was always at the boarding house with me, just incase I went into labour.

"So are you two planning to have another baby" Rose asked.

"Well I'm planning to turn after the birth, but I would really like another baby" I told her.

"Have you told Stefan about this" she asked.

"No but I'm planning to" I told her.

Stefan came home from work a few minutes later.

"Hey sweetie how was your day" Stefan asked me.

"It was good and I really need to talk to you about something" I said to Stefan.

Rose left the room because she knew what the conversation was going to be about.

"So what do you need to talk about" He asked me.

"I umm, I think after Lilly is born I want to have another baby" I told him.

"That's ok baby, I'll turn you after we have our second child" He told me and hugged me close.

Soon afterwards, Stefan lifted up my shirt and kissed my belly.

"Ok, you need to drink my blood" Stefan told me and he bit into his wrist and put it in my mouth.

"Thank you" I told him after I drank his blood.

I put my head in Stefan's lap and he stroked my hair.

"Tired baby" He asked.

I nodded and Stefan took me up to bed.

"So what do you want for dinner" Stefan asked.

"You can make something and I'll come down soon" I told him.

Rose was at the door.

"Are you staying for dinner" I asked her.

"Yeah, I might crash here as well, considering that Damon is away" Rose told me.

"That's fine" I told her.

"So, I wasn't listening to your conversation, what did Stefan say" Rose asked.

"Stefan said that he would turn me after we have our second baby" I told her.

Rose and I talked until Stefan came to the bedroom about 30 minutes later.

"Dinner's ready, you two" Stefan said.

"I'll just go get my dinner and go up to my room, so you two can have some privacy, because I know what you two are like after dinner and I don't want to disturb that" Rose said.

Stefan and I both knew what she meant. Because most of the time after dinner we have a intense make out session and we don't like to be disturbed.

"Rose we haven't done that since my third month, but I do miss it" I told her.

"Well I'm still eating in my room, just in case you want to have your make out session" Rose told us.

"Well thank you for that" I told her We went downstairs to eat and ended up having a make out session.

I was getting really tired so Stefan took me up to bed and I quickly went to sleep and I could feel Stefan's arms around me.

* * *

><p>The next morning when I woke up, Stefan still had his arms around me.<p>

"Do you have work today" I asked.

"No I don't, would you like to have a nice long bath with me" Stefan asked.

"I would love to" I told him, so he picked me up and took me to the bathroom.

He took my clothes and I took off his.

"Baby, before we go in the bath, lock the door, so no one walks in on us" I told Stefan.

"I'm already on it" Stefan told me.

"And that is why I love you" I told him giggling.

We spent awhile in the bath, until someone was at the bathroom door.

"Guys, what are you doing in there, the door is locked" Jeremy said.

"Yeah, just give us a sec, Jer" I told him.

I came out of the bathroom in my robe.

"Jer, what are doing here" I asked.

"I just wanted to see you guys" He told me.

Stefan came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Jer, haven't seen you in a while" Stefan said.

"Yeah, I've been a bit busy, so how are you two" Jeremy asked.

"We've been good,Lilly just kicked" I said laughing.

"So you two are having a girl, that's awesome, well I gotta go guys" Jeremy said.

"Ok bye" I told him.

"Alone again, would you like to get into the bath again"Stefan asked.

"Yes I would love too" I told him and he took off my robe.

"How can you still be sexy and your heavily pregnant" Stefan asked me.

"It's my secret" I told him.

He put me in the bath and sat on the other side but I went and sit in front of him.

Stefan started to kiss my neck.

"No Stefan, your turning me on" I told him.

"Great" He said in a sexy voice.

"After Dr Cassidy gives me the all clear, we can have all the sex we want" I told him.

"Well that is great, because not having sex with you, makes me want to have sex even more" Stefan said.

"So don't turn me on, ok" I said.

"I won't turn you on, I promise" Stefan told me.

"You better not" I told him, giving him a quick kiss.

* * *

><p>After we had our bath, I went into Lilly's room and Stefan was behind me.<p>

"Just a week till we meet her, are you excited" Stefan asked.

"Totally" I said.

"I bet she will be really cute" Stefan said.

"Why do you say that" I asked him.

"Because your really cute" Stefan said.

"And your really hot" I told him.

"I know that baby" He told me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter, will make it up to you in the next chapter. Please read and review. Thank you.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I don't own TVD.**

* * *

><p>Something More:Chapter Nine<p>

Elena POV:

I was due in a couple of days and had been in bed for the last 2 days because Lilly deiced to kick like crazy all the time.

"How are you feeling" Stefan asked.

"Sore" I replied.

"Well why don't you have my blood, it might make you feel better" He told me and bit into his wrist, put it in my mouth and I started to drink.

"How do you feel now" Stefan asked after he had given me his blood.

"Better" I told him.

"Ok well I have to go to work, but Bonnie will be over soon" Stefan told me.

I nodded and he went out the door.

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked into the bedroom about 10 minutes later.<p>

"Hey, how ya doing" Bonnie asked.

"I'm fine" I replied.

"So when are you going to turn into a vampire" Bonnie asked.

"Well, I told Stefan that I want another baby, so can you do that spell again when we're ready" I asked Bonnie.

"Well sure, I can do that" Bonnie told me.

"So do you know how Lilly will be as a child" I asked Bonnie.

"Well she will be human when she is born and when she turns the age of the father in this case 17 she will become a vampire" Bonnie told me.

Lilly kicked a little hard.

"Ow" I said

"Are you ok" Bonnie asked

"Yeah, Lilly just kicked, and it hurt" I told her.

* * *

><p>When Stefan came home from work Bonnie and I were looking at photo albums from when after I met Stefan.<p>

"So what are you two doing" Stefan asked coming to kiss me on the cheek.

"We are going through photo albums from when we dated" I told him.

"Ok, I want to look too, so Elena honey move over" Stefan told me and I moved over to the middle of the bed.

I started to get contractions. "Stefan" I cried.

"What is it baby, are you getting contractions" Stefan asked and I nodded.

"Did you just have your first one" Stefan asked and I nodded again.

"Ok well we need to get to the hospital" Stefan said.

* * *

><p>When we got to the hospital my contractions started to get worse. After I got settled into the room Dr Cassidy came in.<p>

"Elena, would you like an epidural to ease the pain" she asked.

"I would love that" I told her.

"Ok, I will check how much you have dilated and see if you can have it" She said and looked how much I was dilated.

I was only 3cm, after a couple hours of labour.

* * *

><p>It was more than a day since I had been admitted and I only dilated 5cm "Stefan it hurts" I told him sobbing.<p>

"I know baby, I'm sorry that I can't give you my blood" He told me.

About 30 mins later Dr Cassidy deiced that I would be better by having a C-Section.

* * *

><p>After Lilly was born, we were given a private room to be with Lilly.<p>

Everyone walked into the room and I was holding Lilly in my arms. "You two did good, she is so cute" Caroline said.

"You can thank Bonnie for the spell" I told Caroline and we all laughed.

* * *

><p>We didn't get peace and quite till about 9 at night, because Lilly was crying and didn't want to go to sleep.<p>

"We did good, baby" Stefan told me.

"Yeah we did" I told him kissing his lips.

When I woke up, Stefan was lying behind me.

"I hate sleeping on single beds" I said.

"And why is that" Stefan said. "Because I'm less comfy" I told him.

The nurse came in soon after.

"Elena, you need to feed and change Lilly" The nurse said and put Lilly in my arms and I started to feed Lilly and then I changed her.

"So when do get to go home" I asked the nurse.

"Because you had a C-Section, you get to go home in two days" The nurse said.

"Thank you" I said and the nurse left the room.

* * *

><p>It was great when I got home a couple of days later, because then I could sleep more comfortable.<p>

"So what do you want to do today" Stefan asked.

"I just want to spend the day with you and Lilly" I told him.

"Ok well I'm just going to put Lilly down and I'll be right back" Stefan said kissing my head.

When Stefan came back downstairs he sat next to me on the couch and put the baby monitor on the table.

"I'm so glad that I decided to have a baby with you" I told Stefan.

"Well I was happy to help" Stefan said laughing. I hadn't had vervain in my system since I got pregnant so I decided to ask Stefan a question.

"Stefan can you put the good times that we had in a dream for me" I asked.

"Why baby" He asked.

"Because I'm really happy and to make me even more happier, I want happy memoirs" I told him and he agree to it.

I shut my eyes and I started to daydream, Stefan put happy memories in my head

. "Mmm, I love those memories" I told him. "I know, but what is your favourite memory" Stefan asked.

"All memories with you are my favourite" I told him.

"Even the bad memories" He asked me.

"Even the bad memories" I told him.

"So what movie do you want to watch" Stefan asked.

"I don't want to watch a movie, I just want to cuddle with you and remember the great times we had when we were dating" I told him.

The baby monitor went off and Lilly was crying so I got off the couch and went to her room.

"What's the matter baby, Mamma's her" I cooed and picked her up.

I rocked her a few times and she quieten down and I put her back in her crib. Stefan was suddenly behind me.

"You scared me" I told him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to, I though you'll be use to it by now" Stefan said.

"So did I, with all the years I've been with you" I told him. "I love you" Stefan told me.

"I love you too" I told him and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review, and chapter 10 is the last chapter and I am planning to write a sequel to this story set 17 yrs later, so the next chapter will be 5 months after this one and then a time skip to 2 years after. I will try and update ASAP :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I started Year 11 and it's starting to get busy with school work and homework.**

* * *

><p>Something More: Chapter Ten<p>

5 months later.

Elena POV:

It was now 5 months since Lilly was born and I was just given the all clear, because my wounds didn't heal and Stefan didn't want to give me his blood which I disapproved of, but I though that Stefan wanted to which made me more angry when he turned me on.

"Hey you" I told him when he got home from work.

He wrapped his arms around me and started to kiss my neck.

"No, wait till tonight" I told him.

"Mmmm ok" He replied in a sexy tone.

"So how was your day" He asked.

"It was fine" I told him.

A few minutes later, the baby monitor started to go off with Lilly crying which I found a little weird since I just put her down for a nap, so I went up to her room and saw her crying on the floor, she must of climb out of her crib on to the floor.

"You must be half vampire after all" I cooed and picked her up and took her downstairs.

"She got out of her crib" I told Stefan.

"Must be the vampire in her" He told me.

"Well Bonnie told me that she wasn't going to be a half-vampire, but I guess she is" I told Stefan.

"Elena all babies that are born and their father is a vampire, they will be half-vampire" Stefan told me.

"Why haven't you said anything to me" I asked.

"Because I wanted you to find out on your own and tonight you are getting punished for what you said to me before Lilly was born" Stefan told me.

I didn't want Lilly in the house tonight, so I asked Rose if she and Damon could look after her, since they were about to adopt a baby and they happily agreed to babysit.

When Rose shut the door, Stefan started to kiss me passionately and I put my legs around his waist and we went upstairs.

The clothes came off really quickly and we landed on the bed.

My phone started to ring. "Ignore it" Stefan said.

"It could be important" I told him, going to get my phone.

I answered the phone and it was one of my college friends, Sarah.

"Sarah, hey how are you doing" I asked.

"I'm good, look I'm coming to Mystic Falls and I'm wondering if you would like to catch up at the Grill" Sarah asked.

I looked at Stefan and he nodded.

"Yeah I would love to" I told her.

"Ok meet me in 30 minutes" Sarah told me.

I got dressed and went downstairs.

"Ok so I will be back later and we will continue" I told him.

* * *

><p>When I got to the Grill, Sarah was waiting.<p>

"Hey Elena" Sarah said.

We sat down and started taking some more.

"So how have you been" Sarah asked.

"Well I got pregnant and had a baby girl and now she's five months" I told her.

"You told me that you and Stefan couldn't have kids because he was a vampire" Sarah said.

"Well we asked Bonnie for help" I told her.

"I got married and I just found out I'm pregnant" Sarah told me.

"Sarah that's great" I told her.

"Well me and my husband are moving here in a few months, so we need to talk more when we move here" Sarah said.

"Yeah that would be great and you need to catch up with my other friends" I told her.

Stefan sent me a text telling me to come home soon, because he wanted to finish what we started before Sarah rang.

Which made me want to go.

"Do you need to go, does Stefan want you to get home" Sarah asked.

"Yeah I do need to go, we'll catch up tomorrow" I told her and I left the grill and drove home.

* * *

><p>When I got home, Stefan was nowhere to be found so I went into the bathroom and got changed then I went to go lie on the bed and waited for Stefan.<p>

When Stefan came into the room a few minutes later, he just stared at me and I asked.

"Do you love what I'm wearing" I asked, I was wearing a really short night gown and it was see through.

"I love it, but wouldn't it be better if it was off you" Stefan asked.

"Well why don't you come here and take it off me" I told him.

He came over and took it off and started kissing me.

It soon started to get really heated and I took off Stefan's clothes and we kept going till midnight.

When I woke up the next day, Stefan was gazing at me.

"Good to know that you still like gazing at me after all these years" I told Stefan.

"Do you want you want to have a shower or a bath" Stefan asked.

"Do I need to answer that" I asked.

"So bath it is then" Stefan said.

I nodded and he kissed me and we went into the bathroom.

Stefan took off my clothes and I took off his.

"We can't be in here for long, I've got to go to work" Stefan told me.

"Ok we'll be quick then" I told him. After about 15 minutes we got out of the bath and got dressed.

"Ok so I have to go to work, but I will be back at lunch " Stefan told me.

"Ok then" I told him.

Stefan left for work and Sarah came over and we talked some more and she left.

Rose came over with Lilly and left.

I just put Lilly down for a nap and I was walking downstairs, when the next thing I knew I was falling down the stairs and blacked out.

* * *

><p>Stefan POV:<p>

When I got home I could smell Elena's blood, wondering why I could smell her blood, I went to investigate.

I found her at the bottom of the stairs bleeding really badly, I gave her my blood and called Rose to take Lilly because I didn't want Elena around her when she woke up.

Rose and Damon came over and took Lilly. "What happened" Rose asked.

"I have no idea, I just came home and she was lying on the floor, blood coming out of her and I gave her my blood" I told Rose.

"So she will turn into a vampire" Rose asked.

Before I could answer Damon came down with Lilly.

"So did you two talk about her being immortal yet, or not" Damon asked.

"We did, but she wanted to have another baby and we decided to wait till Lilly was two till we would have another baby and then I would turn her" I told Rose and Damon.

"Ok call when Lilly can come back" Rose told me.

Elena started to wake up soon after Rose and Damon left.

Elena POV:

I woke up after I fell down the stairs.

"Stefan what happen" I asked.

"You lost a lot of blood and I had to give you mine" Stefan told me.

"So wait I'm I a vampire" I asked him and he nodded.

He went to go get the blood bags from downstairs and I went upstairs to our room and took off my clothes and waited for Stefan.

Stefan came back upstairs with the blood bags and I drank them, then I started to kiss Stefan, my fangs started to come out and I was kissing Stefan's neck and I bit his neck.

"Your blood tastes better then it did before" I told him.

It took me about a week to control my cravings so Lilly could come home again.

* * *

><p>2 years later:<p>

Lilly was now 2 years old and always full of energy.

I somehow got pregnant again without Bonnie's help.

Bonnie told us that because we were soul mates we could conceive, I was almost due with our second child, we decided to name her Millie.

When Millie was born she was also half-vampire. She had my eyes and she reminded me of Stefan when she slept.

The girls were both sleeping and Stefan and I were having some alone time.

"So do you want to have another baby" Stefan asked.

"I would love to, but I think two is enough" I told him.

"I love you" he told me.

"I love you too" I told him, kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was the last chapter, can I please get at least 50 reviews for this story, please. I will be writing a squeal. <strong>

**Next I will post a AH/AU story of SE based on the movie "The Vow". I got the idea while watching TV with my Mum.**


End file.
